Family ties
by Vesperus D'Angouleme
Summary: A requested Family fic about Sherlock and Irene, rating for future chapters, is set after my 'Beg for more' fiction, but is a seperate story in its own right.
1. Chapter 1: Plans

This is a request from floratang, who would like to see a family fic for Sherlock and Irene. This story is a side story to the beg series, continuing from 'beg for more', but a separate story line from the BBC series will continue in this story. Please let me know if you have any requests or suggestions for this or other stories.

Anyway I hope you like it, ill try to make the characters as in character as possible, but as the story line proceeds Sherlock and Irene's personalities will change due to how their relationship changes.

Please review, and my stories are not beta'd so I apologies for any mistakes.

They lay in bed Sherlock propped up by the pillows with Irene's back comfortably leaning against his bare chest. His hand circling her stomach as they relaxed against each other. He had been staying at her place for just over a week now, spending the majority of their time in her bed. 'Sherlock' she whispered, 'umm' he moved his head to the gap in her shoulder brushing his lips against her neck. 'You still haven't told john your alive, you really should you know, he will be missing you.' Sherlock sighed he wasn't sure he really wanted to come back from the dead, yes there were no cases to solve here, but it was peaceful with Irene. 'I'll call him later okay.' She nodded and leaned further against his chest

'Irene, what would you say to coming back to London with me?' Irene turned around quickly so she was practically straddling him. 'Sherlock you know I can't go back to London, what would we do about Mycroft, if he knew I was alive I am sure he would have me arrested.' 'Screw Mycroft' a smile appeared on Irene's lips, 'I'd rather screw you darling.' She smirked briefly before they both burst in to solid laughter, 'Okay, okay poor choice of words on my part, but seriously, don't worry about him, ill deal with it, what do you say, live with me and john at Baker Street?'

He looked up in to her eyes which he noted were shimmering with the beginning of a tear. 'If john agrees then nothing would please me more, but I do not wish to come between the two of you, if john doesn't like it don't think I'm going to let you not go back. You belong there Sherlock, with or without me.' She gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before pushing of the bed and covering her self with one of the sheets.

'You want a drink?' she asked turning back to Sherlock as she headed to the kitchen. 'Tea please, you know how I like it. No time like the present to let john know I'm alive and well I guess.' He gave Irene a wink and wrapped a sheet around himself like he had the day he was given his assignment involving 'the women' and headed to pick up her phone. 'Don't mind me using yours do you, he would recognize mine and may think it had been stolen or something don't want him shouting down the phone at me.' He gave her a smile as she looked back at him nodding briefly before putting the kettle on and preparing two cups for the tea.

The phone got half way through its third ring before he picked up. 'Hello, Dr John Watson how can I help you?' 'Well I don't think I need a doctor, could use a roommate though john, how are you? Just wanted to let you know I'm alive and well…' he didn't get chance to finish and quickly pulled the phone away from his ear at risk of damaging his hearing. 'Sherlock! Is that you how dare you wait so long to tell me you're alive. For over 2 weeks I thought you were dead Sherlock, we all did, I went to your funeral god dammit. Why didn't you tell me sooner you were alive?'

'Are you finished john, I had to wait for things to calm down make sure you and the others were safe, and wouldn't be targeted. Nether mind that I'm planning on returning home in a few days, and wanted to ask a favor.' 'What kind of fav...' 'Don't interrupt john it's rude. What would you say to a third roommate in our flat?' there was a pause, 'A third roommate Sherlock the spare room is full of your books and other junk how exactly would we house another roommate where would they sleep?' 'My room.' He replied matter-of-factually, john was stunned on the other end of the phone, Sherlock didn't really care Irene was walking over with a cup of tea in each hand. 'Thanks' he mouthed, 'you're welcome' she mouthed back, sitting next to him and sipping her own drink.

'Your room? Who the hell would live in your room? Who are you wanting as an extra roommate?' Irene could overhear the conversation and chuckled lightly. 'Well you've met her before, she would be able to help us on cases.' He looked at Irene and smiled at her. 'Hang on she, and one who can help us on cases, seriously who are you thinking of here?' Irene placed her cup on the table in front of her and went to hover over Sherlock's shoulder. 'Come now John dear has Sherlock taught you nothing on deduction? Cant you guess who I am?' she kissed Sherlock on the cheek. 'Yeah subtle there Irene.' 'Irene Adler! The Women! But I thought she was de... in a protection programmer.' He corrected himself. 'Come now john I know what Mycroft told you, of course he thought her dead that is how I planned it. Now will you answer the question, and Irene' he turned to face her, 'would you mind getting me a snack or something I know your not one for cooking but I could use the energy you have kind of used all mien up.' He smirked at her. She smiled back and headed to the kitchen to make him a sandwich. 'john let me put it a simple way' he said in a whisper so Irene would not here 'if Irene cant stay in 221 B than I do not stay in 221 B, I go where she goes she needs my protection and I intend to grant it, so what do you say?' john couldn't respond to this with anything but an 'okay she can stay.' He had already lost his best friend once he wasn't going to do it again over the risk of having 'The Women' live with them, after all he was sure Sherlock would keep an eye on her antics, keep her out of too much trouble.

'Perfect, much appreciated john, we will be heading back in the next few days don't worry about meeting us at the air port we will get a cab, see you soon john, oh and try to keep that Irene is alive from my Mycroft, I don't mind Lestrade and Mrs Hudson knowing as long as they don't know who she was. Bye.' He hung up before john could say anything, just as Irene reemerged with a sandwich in hand for him, 'and?' Sherlock smiled in response indicating that john had agreed. 'I'd better book us some tickets then hadn't I.' she headed to her laptop and put it on to search for a suitable flight.

To be continued…..


	2. writers notes

hi all, i just wanted to apologize for it being so long since i started this story, i was intending to update it monthly, but health issues got the better of me, putting a halt on my story writing and causing a lot of problems with my uni work. i am planning to do an update or 2 over the Christmas period, and will do my best to keep this story updated, and i apologize again for my lack or updates. i hope all those who are fond of my work will understand.

regards

vespi


	3. Chapter 2: so it begins

Just wanted to apologize again to those who have been following this story for the lack of updates, I will try to keep updating but my health is still in poor condition, and uni work is stacking up. Anyway here is the next chapter, the 3rd chapter could go 2 ways depending on what you would like so please review and let me know what you'd prefer for the plot. Anyway enjoy….

Irene had managed to arrange quick flights back to London, and was on their flight only 2 days after talking to John. Luckily they had very little luggage, as they had been living on the bare essentials, not wanting to draw attention to themselves and all.

So here they were on the 14 hour trip back to London Heathrow, with only the other passengers for entertainment, well when you are a detective what else would you do to pass the time but observe. 'Irene?' Irene looked up from her book 'yes Sherlock, what is it?' a smirk appeared on his lips, 'care to play a game, make a little wager out of it perhaps?' Irene raised her eyebrows and lowered her book to her lap. 'I didn't think you were a betting man Sherlock, I must be a bad influence on you. What do you have in mind?' he leaned close and whispered the rules of their 'game' to here happily.

The game was simple; the winner was the person who got the most information about the other passengers on the flight accurate by the time they arrive at London. The only rule was that neither of them could tell the passengers of the game. And the prize well Irene picked that, with the winner getting to do whatever they wish with the loser for 24 hours, with no complaints from the loser. Both were determined to win, and had plans for their prize.

And so it began…..

So the question dear readers is who do you want to win, as the story will change based on your request. I will be updating this story again on Friday the 4th of January with the game being played, so I would appreciate any votes for who you would like to win to be in by the 1st of January so I have time to write it :)


	4. Chapter 3: game on

Happy new year everyone, well the votes were in Irene's favour, so here it is let the games begin….

Sherlock was sure he would win, his deducting skills were second to none, and Irene didn't stand a chance, he glanced round the cabin, only to see the woman next to him undoing her seatbelt and leaving his side.

The seatbelt sign flashed off, and the game began. As soon as she was able Irene had moved to sit with another passenger. Sherlock stared at her, confused, for about a second, as to what she was up too. He realised quickly that she was getting the information in her own way. 'This may be more of a challenge then I first thought' he chuckled to himself.

Irene could feel his eyes upon him, but she didn't turn around, she was adamant she would win, one way or another. 'So darling what is your name?' she said as she turned to the male sitting next to her.

Sherlock continued to look in Irene's direction, noticing the man sitting to her left. 'Suit, businessman? No… its new, for a special occasion, wedding? Funeral?' he glanced around the mans seat looking for hand luggage. 'Charles Mathews, not married, no ring, shoes are worn, but the suit is not, indicated the shoes are part of his regular attire, a conference of some kind…' he glanced at the book Charles was reading. 'Medical book. Doctor. High in his field. A consultant, most likely, on his way home from a medical conference.' He scanned his mind for any mentions of one in the local news. 'Yes, neurological expert, attending the neuroscience conference only yesterday. Made no phone calls so no lover to inform he is on the plane, and no immediate family that worries about him. Father is dead, they were close judging from the ring on his left hand, 1966 Oxford university ring, too young to have been his, or a brothers, must be fathers. Died most likely from a chronic condition, and defiantly something to do with the brain, would have been what pushed him into medi…' his thoughts were interrupted as he heard a light giggle, forcing him to focus completely on Irene.

He would not admit it, but after their time together he has grown far too fond of her, to the point he feels jealousy, not that he would recognise it as such. He was staring at the two, three rows in front on the left hand side of the plane with a burning stare which Irene was bound to notice. He didn't have the brain power to care at this point, all that mattered is he had to keep an eye on her and make sure nothing happened, and for a few minutes work out ways to severely hurt and disable this Charles without being seen.

Irene had been chatting to Charles for a few minutes, and had already learnt that he was a doctor, studied at Prinston, and is returning home to the East side of London, Stafford to be precise, , has no siblings, father died 11 years ago, he had an degenerative brain tumour. He has 2 children, and was divorced 7 years ago, and he thinks she is beautiful. This is where she giggled lightly, 'so you said you have 2 children, what are their names?' she asked him, smiling brightly. 'James and Alexandra, James is 13 Alex is 1, I've got pictures in here somewhere'. He turned and fished out his wallet from his pocket and showed Irene a rather old looking picture of the 2 children. 'They look delightful, I bet they will be as clever as you when they grown up.' She was blatantly flirting now.

Irene new as soon as Sherlock suggested the game that he would have the upper hand, at least when it came to long range deductions, but getting up close and personal was something she prided herself in, and if she played her cards right Sherlock would be a little too preoccupied to notice enough to beat her.

She continued to flirt with Charles, and could feel her spine shivering slightly from the intensity of the glare Sherlock was giving them both, Charles was still completely unaware of it. She decided to be safe she would move on and talk to another passenger. She excused herself and found her way to a young woman, very late teens early twenties, and sat next to her. She stroke up a conversation, and as before, slowly shifted it to flirting.

Irene had only ever been turned down by one individual, and that was Sherlock, no man or woman side from him had withstood her advances. 9 hours into the flight, with a help of a few drinks here and there she had gathered a lot of information about all the passengers, she decided now would be a good time to comfort Sherlock a little, as he sat near the back of the plane stewing with envy. I asked a stewardess to bring me and Sherlock both some food and champagne, as I walked slowly back to my original seat.

'Having fun are we?' Sherlock asked bitterly, not even bothering to look up from the floor he had been staring at for the past hour. 'Darling you set the perimeters to the game, and made no rules to forbid me interacting with our toys.' She smiled at him as she hovered above him, as he didn't look up or even move after several moments she side and sat down in her seat. She forced his head to meet hers, 'Sherlock, darling, I was only flirting a little, it means nothing, you know I have my eyes set on only one person on this plane, don't you?' she asked with a wicked smile, this perked him up a bit, 'oh is that so, who might that be?' Irene cocked her head and raised an eyebrow. 'Well if you don't know by now maybe I shouldn't be coming back to London after all.' She faked looking hurt, rather dramatically to make sure Sherlock new she was joking. She couldn't contain her chuckle, and moved closer to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. That seemed to cheer him up, just in time for the dinner to be served for us.

We sat quietly and ate, and for the 4 hour afterwards it had almost appeared as though Sherlock had forgotten all about the game, which of course worked well in Irene's favour. He had been quietly observing what he could of the people closest, although every time Irene shifted, or leant on him slightly he would lose track of his analysis.

By the time the fasten seatbelt sign flashed on again he was no better off then when the game started, he had lost and he knew it. 'so darling' Irene purred in his ear, startling him slightly, he had thought she was asleep. 'Who do you think has won the game? I can go over what I have found out if you would like?' she smiled with a smirk as she pulled away from his ear as she fastened her belt. 'no need to, I concede I know what you're like, you'll go on about how much you beat me by if I let you do that, I refuse to be humiliated, I admit defeat, even though you didn't play fair.' He looked rather annoyed, and started staring at the ground again.

'Darling, it's good to see you've gotten used to me, pity you haven't learnt…' she leant down to his ear ' I never play fair' she purred as she stroked the back of his neck with the slighted brush from her fingertips, causing him to jolt upright. 'I will claim my prize once we are back at Baker Street, and all settled in, you won't here another peep about it from me till then, I promise.' She smiled and placed her hand in the air as if she was in a court room, swearing on the bible. He just scoffed at her and turned to face the window, watching the lights of Heathrow come ever closer.

Hope you enjoyed that chapter, I will try to get the next one up as soon as I can, but I will be returning to university soon, unfortunately the holiday is just about over so my updates may take longer. I already know where I'd like to go with this story but out of interest, I'm curious to know how many of you would like a sweet/romantic twist to Irene's prize, and how many would prefer the dominatrix side of Irene to claim it.


End file.
